Mean, A Hush Hush Short Story
by Crushed Seraphim
Summary: After being subjected to many harsh comments,Nora decides to take matters into her own hands and put an end to Marcie's bitchiness.What will happen when Nora,Vee & Marcie find themselves in an empty classroom and all hell breaks loose.Rated M for swearing


**Author's Note: **

Hello! :) I hope you enjoy this. This was inspired by Taylor's "Mean" song! :)

Only the storyline belongs to me, all credit goes to Taylor Swift for "Mean" and to Becca for her novel & characters. :)

ENJOY!

xoxo- M

* * *

Mean: A "Hush Hush" Fanfiction

This has got to stop. I need to somehow stop these unnecessary fights between Marcie, Vee and I. Every time that bitch opens her mouth, she opens up old wounds. Twice, in one day! She had me sobbing in the girls' washroom, twice! And she somehow always manages to bring my dead father into this. I swear to God, she will end up with a broken nose the next time she says something about him. She knows how much hearing about him hurts me, and yet, she does it on purpose, again and again.

I got cleaned up, making sure I looked composed even if I was still a mess inside, and walked out. Of course, who else would I be able to run into other than Marcie Miller? Well, it seemed like a good time to end this on-going battle that always ended up with me being hurt.

"Listen. I need to talk to you!" I said, with a tone that subtly said "we're doing this whether you want to or not." Of course, Marcie being the popular queen, she had her posse with her, her stupid fan club. "Privately"

"Are you seriously talking to me? Do you want to end up crying again, because I wouldn't mind doing that again." she sneered and her friends laughed. I was already mad, which meant right now, I felt like breaking something. Obviously she wasn't going to come willingly, so I, for lack of a better word, dragged her down the hall, to an open, empty classroom where we could talk with no interruptions.

"I need this" gesturing between us, "whatever this hate between us is called, to end. We'll never be friends, because a girl like me would never be seen with a bitch like you, but we can at least leave each other alone." I said, trying to find peace.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she laughed.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? Because I am pretty sure you already know my answer without me having to waste my breath on voicing it." I smirked.

She looked pissed. Oops, it seems I offended her, but in my defense, I was telling the truth. There goes my plan on ending it peacefully. Oh well, she would never have bought it anyway. She loves torturing me. I bet she's masochistic.

"If you're going to just stand there and call me stupid to my face, you're going to need your boyfriend to protect you because I will take you down with just one blow!" she said.

"Obviously, you're not in favor of ending this, so how about this? While we're offending each other, let me get everything I need off my chest?" I smiled, finally getting the courage to stand up to her.

"Isn't your fat friend the one who has the role of trying to stand up to me? Trying is the keyword." she sneered.

"This fat friend? Bitch, please! You're five times wider than me, and you're the one to talk?" None other than Vee was standing in the doorway, leaning on its frame. "By the way, it's called voluptuous, in case you didn't know, and FYI, you will never look as good as me!" she smiled. Obviously, Vee loved her body, and would never allow anyone to insult her.

"Like I was saying…" I continued, like I was never interrupted, realizing that Vee caught Marcie by surprise and now, I had everyone's attention. "You always pick on me because you know I'm weaker and won't stand up to you, but that ends right now. FYI, someday, when I'll have a real successful job, with a family, and I'll be as happy as ever, you will end up a prostitute and I will be there to see how 'daddy' reacts to that. We'll see how much money and how many 'friends' you'll have then, because apart from assholes who are only there for a fuck, you'll have no trustworthy friends. Because face it, all you are is MEAN-" I enunciated each important word.

"You forgot PATHETIC" Vee added from where she was standing, as she walked towards us.

"And a LIAR, and ALONE IN LIFE, oh and did I mention MEAN?" I sneered, happy to have finally put her in her place. She was seriously surprised by the fact that I had the guts to finally stand up to her after letting her walk all over me, my whole life.

"I'm sure you got pushed around, before you became this ice queen. Somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now! Because there is no way in hell, I will let you insult me any longer. FYI bitch, no one messes with Vee and I, and gets away untouched. So, the next time you bring any of my loved ones into this bullshit, prepare yourself for the pain of a broken nose. Tootles!" I smiles as I joined hands with Vee and we walked off, both of us proud of my courage and I, happy that I gave that bitch the chance to see my wild side. I assure you, I was not joking about the broken nose. I tried, so many times, to just lay back, hoping that she would finally give up if I didn't react. But she enjoyed it, and we couldn't have that. I became a ticking bomb, and there were only so many more things I could take. I hope that for her own safety's sake, Marcie will back down and just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to even look at her anymore.

"You finally put the Ice Queen in her place. I am so proud of you babe! Let's go out and celebrate." Vee said, excited.

"Vee, hun, we have classes…" I said confused.

"Babe, you gotta start living! Let's skip. Trust me, skipping won't kill you, otherwise…Well, I'd be long dead by now!" She laughed winking at me.

THE END


End file.
